


【TK】坠落的星辰21（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰21（ABO）

长濑硬拽着刚来到公司的院子里坐下休息，否则他准备一直站在考场外面三个小时的。

考试结束，刚远远地看见光一第一个从考场里走出来，正要满脸欣喜的迎上去，光一却拐了一个弯，走向站在另一边的冈田，拉着他说了半天话，冈田一直皱着眉，最后才不情不愿的点了点头。

得到首肯之后，考试的人也散的差不多了。包括光一在内的三个考场一共五百多人，是第一批参加考试的员工，今天下午和明天一整天还有剩下的三批人要进行笔试。

刚有些不满光一磨叽了那么长时间，“你跟准一刚才嘀咕些什么呢？”

脸颊都有些鼓起来了，气呼呼的样子好像小时候长濑抢了他的布丁，光一不由自主的伸手捏了一把，果然让刚嚷嚷出声，“我问正经的呢！堂本光一你在干嘛？！”

“刚这个样子，真可爱！”光一笑眯眯道。

“喂！我都快三十了好吗！”

“是吗？我怎么没看出来？”

“等会等会，打情骂俏先缓缓，咱们吃饭去成么，我都要饿死了！”围观的人越来越多，长濑不得不牺牲自己找了个借口打断了二人的对话。

刚的注意力果然被转移了，“你怎么又饿了……”抬腕看了一下手表，“哇已经快两点了？光一你想吃什么？”

“嗯……什么都行。”

“今天你刚考完试，听你的。”

“刚想吃的就是我想吃的。”

“这么说也太狡猾啦~”

“那，去吃寿喜锅？”

“成！走吧！”

刚拽着光一的手就走了，还不忘招呼站在一边的司机兼保镖冈田。

长濑智也被晾在原地，他从来没有哪一刻像现在这样，强烈的觉得自己是个大瓦数的电灯泡，被现充闪得都亮不起来的那种。

 

两周以后，入职初试的成绩出来了，在全部递交简历参加考试的2951名员工中，光一排在第24名。

学习经济学刚刚两个月，就能取得这样的成绩，不得不说，简直像奇迹一样。

中居尼桑说的没错，光一的确是个天才。

看着光一的成绩单，刚笑得合不拢嘴，简直比自己当年考上皇家音乐学院还要开心。

更重要的是，这个令人骄傲的成绩不仅仅是可以拿出去吹牛的谈资，公司规定，初试考入前三十的人，可以不用参加复试跟三试，直接在来年的三月中旬参加最终面试即可。

光一也很高兴，中居教授说他是个天才的时候，他还有些不信，觉得自己不过是对经济学感兴趣所以学的稍微快一点罢了，这次的考试成绩帮他证明了这一点，在将近三千个学习经济学至少四年的人中脱颖而出，这绝不是学的稍微快一点就能做到的。

自从刚伤好了以后，开会的地方就被挪到了大野家中，第一时间被扒下来的资料在刚、长濑、一之濑美月和一之濑佐手里传阅。打出无数个电话，接起无数个电话，大野这里有最先进的电脑设备和反追踪设备，刚甚至觉得，就安全等级而言，除了天皇跟首相的住所，电子监控安保最森严的地方，就是这里了。

这之间的四五个月光一都没什么事情，只等着三月份的时候，刚给他找几个人培训一下面试需要注意的事项就可以了。刚却没有办法闲下来，毕竟要对付近藤株式会社这么大的企业，需要做的事情还有很多。

堂本先生明确表示过，自己不会插手。人员他可以提供，有些大人物的联系方式他也可以告诉自己的儿子，公司的资源也允许刚随意使用，但是，不要指望从他嘴里听到哪怕一条建议。

说他鸡贼也好，说他狡猾也罢，归根结底，这其实算是堂本刚和近藤贵三郎之间的博弈，两家公司的一把手，还没到彻底撕破脸皮的地步。

摆明车马硬碰硬？那是池袋街头的小混混火并的时候才会干的事情。

所以忙碌不减前几个月的刚并没有注意到，光一并不是他所想象的那样，彻底放松下来，每天窝在家里翻杂志，打游戏。

每一天，刚出门后的半小时之内，他也跟着出门了，七八点钟才会回到家，而刚，没过九点是一定不会进家门的。光一没有刻意告诉他，他也就以为，恋人每天都非常悠闲的宅在家里。

 

临近圣诞节，刚罕见的提前忙完了手里的事，下午还没到晚高峰，想着好长时间都没有跟光一吃过一顿晚饭了，刚开着车转到了超市，买了一大堆食材。

回到家中，他才发现，光一不在。

拨通了光一的手机，过了好一会，对方才接起电话。

“喂，扣酱？你在哪里啊？”

“我在中居尼桑这里，他说正好我这段时间没什么事情，让我给他当助教。”

“嗯？从什么时候开始的？”

“就，一个多月以前吧，抱歉啊刚，我看你一直在忙就没来得及告诉你……你放心，有准一跟着我呢！”光一的声音里不自觉的带上了点小心翼翼，生怕自己的隐瞒惹得刚不高兴。

“这有什么好道歉的啊扣酱，你又不是我的私人物品，去什么地方都要跟我报备一下。既然有准一跟着，我就没什么不放心的了。晚上回来吃饭吗？我打算下个厨。”刚嘴上安慰着，心里却深深叹了一口气，光一这个过于在意自己态度的毛病，看来需要很长时间才能改掉了。

“回去吃！最喜欢吃刚做的饭了！”光一的雀跃从电话的另一头传了过来，刚甚至能够想象出，他脸上现在挂着怎样喜悦的笑容。

嘴角也不自觉地牵起了一抹弧度，声音中也带着温柔，“那你要快一点哦，我打算做天妇罗跟生姜烧，凉了就不好吃了。”

“好的好的！我现在就往回走！一会见！”

“一会见！转告准一，路上小心开车。”

“好~”

放下电话，刚就转身进厨房忙活去了。

 

坐在跳箱上的光一正在解手腕和脚腕上绑着的铅块。

冈田走了过来，“今天就到这里了？”

“嗯，刚来了电话，他今天要在家里做晚饭。”光一声音里都能听得出心情很好。

“那就走吧，我送你回去。”

“嗯。”

开车回去的路上，冈田从后视镜里不时瞟一眼跟刚黏黏糊糊打电话的光一。

说实话，自认识光一开始，冈田就不太看好他们两个人之间的感情。

当年新婚之夜，刚没有和妻子共度春宵，而是拉着冈田，在酒吧里喝酒到天亮。醉醺醺的刚第一次告诉冈田有关他初恋的事情，冈田却怎么都问不出来那个人的名字。

刚把那个名字藏进了心底，不给任何人看。

后来他知道了，那个跑掉消失了的刚的初恋，是这位光一先生，他从小长到大的朋友。

但是这个光一，在冈田眼里，毋宁说是个大麻烦。身体太差，怯怯懦懦，还把刚忘得一干二净。

好不容易找回了记忆，却深深地伤害了刚。

冈田是看着这些年刚从闷闷不乐的结了婚，到失去妻子情绪崩溃，每天游走在死亡的边缘，跟光一重逢之后一天一天的振作，在那个雨夜之后，绝望的神情又回到了刚的脸上。

刚的欣喜，刚的难过，刚的绝望，全都牵扯到了这个名叫光一的人身上，这人却一点都不自知，甚至还在利用这一点，肆无忌惮的伤害着刚。

直到刚为了他硬生生的朝反方向扳动方向盘，宁愿自己重伤也要护着光一的时候，冈田终于受不了了，他觉得，再不点醒这个白痴，总有一天，刚会被他害死。

冈田准一是看出来了，如果堂本光一说想要堂本刚的性命，刚就会毫不犹豫的双手奉上。

所以在医院的院子里，冈田跟光一说了很重的话，他希望，就算光一不爱刚，也至少不要把刚的心摔在地上。

只不过他没想到，光一居然哭了。

刚曾经跟他说过，从小到大，自己几乎没见过光一掉眼泪。

可是，在冈田跟他讲述刚那些过往的时候，光一哭的那么伤心，好像经历过这些痛苦的是他自己，好像这些令人难过的经历让他心碎。

然后光一就冲进了病房，在刚醒过来的时候，冈田听见了那些深情的告白。

原来，并不是刚一头热，光一其实也深爱着刚，他对刚的情感，并不比刚对他的情感少。他们真是世界上最大的两个白痴，得笨成什么样，才能用那种自以为是的方式为对方考虑啊？打着爱你的旗号，互相伤害？

好在，这种荒诞又滑稽的行为总算是停止了。

但冈田还是对光一喜欢不起来，也就是一个脆弱又身体不好的Omega，依赖着刚对他的爱，依赖着堂本家的势力，不过如此。

所以，当从考场里出来的光一第一时间去找冈田，低三下四的求他让他教自己拳脚功夫的时候，冈田惊讶到不行。

因为，光一并不是要学习防身术，他想学的是格斗，是自由搏击，是那种练习的时候一个不慎就会断胳膊断腿的危险运动。

“你一个Omega，学这些东西干什么？”冈田记得当时自己皱着眉头，问的相当不客气。

“我想保护刚。”

“就你？”冈田上下打量光一，在他看来，纤细瘦弱的光一跟武术之间的关系，八竿子打不着。

“准一，你先教我一周，如果你还是觉得我不行，我就放弃，好吗？”光一的语气里有着不容置喙的坚决，冈田觉得，如果自己不答应他，这家伙就会一直一直跟他磨叽，直到他同意为止。

心里升起了一丝厌烦，“好吧，我答应你，后天我到家里去接你。”他听见自己这么说，还有一句话放在了肚子里：到时候被揍的站不起来，你可别哭。

 

虽然冈田认为，光一的学习时间不过一周而已，他还是拜托自己的师兄来教光一。他这个师兄是个传奇人物，本身是个Omega，却自己琢磨出了一套格斗技巧，不仅能够把Omega的某些不利条件变为优势，甚至还能让自己在发情的时候依然保持着战斗力，利用信息素影响敌人中的Alpha。

光一告诉刚，自己在中居这里，也没说错。

训练虽然不需要特殊的器材，但是需要场地。商量了半天，他们还是决定跟中居通个气，向他借用大学里的体操教室，光一想对刚保密，他们用中居这里打掩护。

中居听完他们的说法之后就明白了光一为什么要瞒着刚，他满口答应会帮着瞒住，但忍不住提醒光一，“如果不小心被小刚知道了，他会非常生气哦！”

“那我把他哄好就行了。”光一当时嬉皮笑脸道。

知道他是为了不让自己担心才故意这么说，中居没再废话，只是默默的帮他们准备好可能要用到的东西。

开始训练的第一天，光一跟自己未来的格斗师父见面了。

比光一稍微高一点，宽大的衣服显得他格外纤瘦，胳膊长，腿也长，长着纤长手指的双手骨节分明，眉清目秀，是那种让Alpha一见就能喜欢上的男性Omega长相，没有任何特殊的地方可言。

宽大的运动服被脱下来了，除了身材匀称一点，也没有什么特殊地方可言。

虽然知道人不可貌相，光一还是非常好奇，这个师兄到底跟普通的Omega有什么不一样。

冈田跟师兄示范性的开始了一场对战。当看到师兄轻松写意的跟冈田缠斗了二十多分钟，然后三招将对方制服的时候，光一的嘴巴张的老大。

准一什么实力，光一非常清楚，那是撂倒十个壮汉都不带喘一下的角色啊。

不用冈田跟师兄说明，他都能看出来，之前的二十分钟师兄绝对是放了水的。而且他还注意到，每一次发力，师兄那线条极好看的四肢都会鼓起一条一条极具爆发力的肌肉。

并不是像那些健身达人一样一身肉眼可见的腱子肉，那些肌肉平时隐藏着，蛰伏着，到了需要的时候，就能造成惊人的破坏。

冈田这个师兄姓白波，名字非常有趣，叫夜雀。他让光一叫自己夜雀师父。

夜雀跟光一说的第一句话就是，“我的训练非常辛苦，如果你受不了了，趁早开口。”

这句非常想让人打退堂鼓的话并没有让光一有什么退缩或诧异的表情，相反，他笑得人畜无害，“夜雀师父放心，我最擅长的，就是接受训练了。不管是什么样的训练。”

不过考虑到光一还是跟健康人不太一样，为了防止某些突发状况，冈田找来了二宫。

光一被夜雀摔打训练的时候，二宫就盘腿坐在垫子上玩游戏机。

一周过去了，半个月过去了，一个月过去了。

光一并未像冈田预料的那样，坚持一周就放弃，相反的，他的格斗技术突飞猛进，像是感觉不到疼痛一样一次又一次的摔在硬邦邦的地板上，爬起来，再被摔出去。

每次短暂的休息，光一就被二宫扒的只剩下一条内裤，把樱井调配的伤药揉进光一身上青紫的淤伤里，每次被摔出去吭都不吭一声的人都疼得龇牙咧嘴。伤药效果非凡，药完全揉进伤处，十五到二十分钟以后，又青又紫的地方就恢复如初。

虽然伤好的迅速，但每一次受伤时候的疼痛，并没有因为特效药而减轻几分，光一甚至因为伤好得快，更加肆无忌惮的让夜雀摔打着自己。

他只想学得多一点，再多一点，快一点拥有保护刚的力量，不想再让刚因为自己受到一丝一毫的伤害。

光一的训练状态，彻底震撼了冈田，想当初自己学习格斗的时候，还因为疼痛而犹豫畏惧过，很长时间以后，才能做到不再下意识的害怕对方踢打在自己身上的痛感。但是这个人，似乎老早之前就跨过了心里这道坎。

到底，那个该死的俱乐部让光一接受过怎样残酷的训练，才会让他无论什么样的疼痛都不怕？要知道，下意识的躲避伤害，是人类的本能啊！

冈田忍不住去问二宫，二宫倒是知道一点儿，他飞快地按着游戏机，头都没抬随口答道，“啊，光一跟我提过一嘴，俱乐部里最常见的惩罚就是鞭刑，全身上下都被抽个遍之后，水管子接在稀释过的酒精里直接喷在身上。”

“这事你是怎么知道的？”

“他左手手腕里侧有一个特别淡的疤痕，一般人看不出来，但我是大夫，那里的皮肤不一样，扫一眼就知道了。我就随口问了一下，本来没指望他告诉我，没想到他说了，那是当时太疼了他自己咬的。估计是咬下了一块肉才留的疤吧，要不然再深的伤口用了药之后也不会留下痕迹。”

冈田不吱声了，看着场上跟夜雀战作一团的光一，心里面最后的那一点怨怼也已经烟消云散，确实，跟那个时候受的苦相比，现在这些，屁都不是。

从在夜雀手里没有一战之力，到两个人可以缠斗超过十分钟，也就过了一个月的时间，光一用前所未有的决心证明给冈田看，他想要保护刚。

他不是那个只知道躲在刚的羽翼下坐享其成的Omega，他是刚的爱人，是想要与他共度一生的人，他想要成为刚的骑士，而不是他的公主。

光一用行动向冈田证明的这一点，也是让冈田放下成见的，最重要的的一个原因。

高强度的训练对于光一来说并非没有好处。身体机能被极大地激活了，为了跟上训练所消耗的卡路里，不得不加速新陈代谢，免疫系统，内分泌系统，血液循环系统和消化系统等人体的各大系统以及与之有关的器官都被刺激着，加速排出出一切于身体不利的毒素。

光一的身体变得强壮了，脂肪渐渐被肌肉替代，肠胃不再像之前那么脆弱，最重要的是，他现在离开抑制剂的时间越来越长了，从最开始每天需要注射三次口服两次，已经减少到了每天只需要注射一次，口服一次。

二宫一直控制着光一的运动强度，保证这样的运动对光一身体有利而不是有害。训练进行了二十天以后，在二宫的首肯下，夜雀给光一的手腕和脚腕各戴上了一千克重的铅块，加起来一共四千克。

不要小看这四千克，在身体运动起来的时候，额外增加的重量会影响着身体的反应速度和协调能力，加速消耗体力，战斗中的所有感觉，都跟没戴上铅块之前完全不一样。

夜雀的目的很明确，Omega的体力和力量天生不如Beta和Alpha，但是身体的柔韧性却要远胜于二者，铅块可以提高光一的耐力跟反应速度，再利用柔韧性这一天然的优势，才能具备正面对抗Alpha的能力。

力量不够，那就用技巧来凑，扬长避短，在生死对战中是捞回性命的关键。

 

刚给光一打电话的这天，是他戴上铅块训练的第五天，还没有完全适应身上的重量增加以后应该怎样对战，光一今天受的伤比平日要多，每天都跟二宫的药打交道，他也就没闻出来，自己身上的药味较之从前有些浓郁。

冈田送光一回家，他走进家门的时候，刚正好把最后一道天妇罗端上桌子。

看见光一回来了就笑道，“你回来的可真巧，赶紧进屋帮我拿碗筷，然后咱们开饭。”

光一应了一声，去洗了手之后就帮着刚摆桌子。

相对坐下的时候，刚从光一身上闻到了一股熟悉的药味。其实这段时间以来他身上就萦绕着这股味道，刚以为是他不小心扭到哪里了，今天药味又重了一些，由不得他不在意了。

“光一，你身上的药味是怎么回事？扭到哪了吗？”

刚不抬眼皮的问出了这句话，吓得光一一激灵，夹在筷子上的炸虾差点掉了。

“啊，这几天中居尼桑让我帮着搬书，不小心扭到腰了，准一送我去nino那里上了药，已经没什么事了。”光一迅速调整好自己的表情，抬头笑道。

“是吗？”刚也抬起了头，黑沉沉眼睛仿佛吸走了全部的阴影，让光一的谎言无所遁形，那句“是。”卡在喉咙里，怎么也说不出口。

脑子疯狂转动想着要怎么把这件事忽悠过去，刚就低下头，四两拨千斤般的转移了话题，“嘛，虽说是当助教，有些体力活也要量力而行，要不你受伤了我会担心的。”

然后就低下头吃饭，没有再说话，也没再看光一一眼。

安静沉默的吃完了饭，光一主动帮着收拾桌子洗碗，刚没什么表示，也没跟光一有什么身体上的接触。

收拾完厨房，刚在屋子里转悠着整理这几天扔的到处都是的杂志书本和衣服，光一就在他屁股后面跟着，转来转去。两人还是一句话都没有。

光一无数次想要找个话头聊一聊，可惜刚一直不给他机会，一直用后背对着他。直到刚收拾完了屋子，走进书房的时候，才转过身面对光一，光一本来面上一喜，刚接下来的话就像一盆冷水兜头浇了过来，“我还有些资料需要处理，不要打扰我。”

说完就关上了门，差点撞上光一的鼻子。

刚再一次用明晃晃的行动告诉光一：我在生气。

知道刚为什么生气，也知道如何让他消气，但是矛盾点就在于，光一绝对不能跟刚说实话，说了实话这人一定会想三想四，把什么责任都揽在自己身上，过于担心他的身体，觉得光一要这么干一定是自己有什么地方做得不对等等等等。

那样绝对会比现在麻烦一万倍。所以，生气就生气吧，过几天，就能消气了……吧。

听着书房外渐渐远去的脚步声，本来后背靠门站着的刚，把后脑勺也磕在了门上。

仰头看着天花板，刚深深的叹了口气。光一身上的药味他其实早就察觉到了，樱井调配的伤药他再清楚不过，只要不是脱臼，在伤处彻底把药揉进皮肤里，半小时之内就能恢复。身上一直带着药味，那只能是每天受伤才会出现的结果。

嘴上说着光一不是自己的私人物品，心里却恨不得把人揣在口袋里时时带着才好，让他就在自己的眼皮子底下，有自己护着，宠着，不让他受一丁点的伤害。

刚与其说是生气，倒不如说是心疼更多一些。好不容易给你养好了身体，转眼你就去摔摔打打，不仅如此，还把我瞒得严严实实，让我跟个傻子似的只能在你身上药味重了的时候装作不经意的问问你，然后还掏不出一句实话。

堂本光一，你这样真的很过分啊。

气光一瞒着自己，气自己居然就这么怂了没坚持问出来光一这些天到底去了哪里，气光一不爱惜自己的身体，气二宫也跟着他一起胡闹，最后连相叶松本和樱井也气上了，刚觉得这群人合伙耍自己，没一个好东西……

其实也没有什么资料需要处理，刚就是此刻不想看见光一那张脸，带着歉意跟无辜的神色，又欲言又止，看着看着就让刚产生了错觉，好像惹人生气的是他自己而不是光一……诶呀那副样子，见了就烦。

所以，在光一的认知里最多生气三天的刚，却跟他冷战了整整十天。

明天就是光一的生日了，刚还没和他说过半句话。

事情有点难办了。

光一去找二宫，二宫只回了他一个字，“该！”去找松本，松本表示自己只负责解决心理问题，不负责解决家庭矛盾。去找樱井……呃，樱井自己都三天两头的惹松本生气还不知道对方气什么，还是不了吧。找长濑，一单身狗不用指望他能给出什么有建设性的好主意。其实他第一个找的是冈田，这是最了解刚的人，但他也是第一时间声明，自己不参与刚的家庭生活，别说让他帮着和稀泥了，他甚至都不告诉光一刚心情不好的时候怎么能让他心情好起来。

于是，这天的对抗训练中，屡屡走神的光一第三次被夜雀的过肩摔扔到地板上，夜雀也来气了，“心不在焉就提前下课吧！正好我还有个约会！”说完转身就走了。

冈田耸耸肩，“我也想起来了，葵说今天晚上想跟我一起跨年，先走一步了。”说完他也走了，干净利落的撂了挑子。

偌大的体操教室只剩下光一和二宫面面相觑。

“nino刚应该在O酱那里吧？我和你一起回去！”光一赶在二宫刚刚张嘴的时候截住了他的话头。

二宫闭上嘴巴翻了个白眼，语气里满满的不耐烦，“走吧走吧，到了就赶紧把人领走啊今天晚上我也要跟爱拔酱单独跨年的。”

那O酱怎么办？觑着二宫的脸色，光一识相的没问出来。

 

从下午开始，纷纷扬扬的大雪就盖满了东京街头。

现在才过五点，天黑的朦朦胧胧，因为白雪的反光，反倒呈现出了红砖的颜色。

坐在车上，二宫问光一，要不要给刚打个电话告诉他一声，想着刚这两天的冷脸，光一有些犯怵，考虑再考虑，还是做了缩头乌龟，推说马上就能见到了，就不用打电话了。

二宫瞟了他一眼，没说什么。

到了大野家门口，敲敲门，来开门的是相叶。他表示，刚一个多小时之前就走了，好像说要去取蛋糕之类的。

“nino，谁过生日啊？”相叶突然来了这么一句。

“我怎么知道？快收拾收拾回家了，你答应了今天下厨的！”二宫用恶劣的语气掩饰着自己急切的心情。

我过生日。光一在心里默默说了一句，怎么也压抑不住雀跃的心情。这不是已经消气了嘛，光一喜滋滋的掏出电话，找出刚的号码拨了过去，得知刚给他订了蛋糕的瞬间，光一就把车上那个犯怵的自己抛到了脑后，听着“嘟嘟嘟”的拨号声，光一琢磨着刚接了电话之后自己要跟他说些什么。

直到电话转到了语音信箱，语音信箱自动挂断，刚也没接电话。

光一又打了两遍，还是没人接。

二宫开车带着光一和相叶找到订蛋糕的那家面包房，向工作人员描述了刚的长相和今天的穿着，准备关店的小姑娘说，那个人四点半的时候就拿了蛋糕走了。

听小姑娘这么说，光一有了一种不好的预感。拼命安慰自己不要瞎想，坏的不灵好的灵。

到了相叶在蛋糕店附近的停车场里发现了刚今天开出来的那辆深蓝色Mini Cooper的时候，他的一颗心沉入了谷底。

车身上已经落了一层薄薄的雪，绕到车尾部，一个已经压变形了的蛋糕盒子孤零零的躺在地上，雪已经掩盖了一些凌乱的痕迹，还是能够看出来，这里曾经有过怎样激烈的搏斗。但除此之外，什么都没有。

光一疯了似的给刚的手机打电话，一直无人接听。

火速联系了长濑和冈田，长濑又通知了木村课长，搜查一课紧急出动，光一不管自己的举动搅合得多少人过不成新年前夜，他只想知道一件事情——

刚，你到底在哪。

 

——TBC


End file.
